My AwesumLicious Series of KH OneShots
by Sora788
Summary: Title says all. One-shots and poems about KH characters: Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Namine, Axel, Organization 13, etc etc etc. R&R, thanks. Chapter 16- Riku: Jealousy- is up!
1. Sora: Choosing the Keyblade Wielder

Hey everyone! I have written a short story, hoped you guys like it! Please R&R! Also, if you get a chance, read my story called "Reality Ain't Pretty, Sora!" and tell me what you think! Anyhow, I would like to help you all as well, so please send me a PM about a story that you would like me to read and review for!

Thanks!

Choosing the Keyblade Wielder

"NEXT!" a loud feminine voice called out from a room down the hall. A blonde haired boy came out of the room, sad and down looking. His head dropped low as he stared at the floor. Sora, a spiky hair brunette, stood not too far from him. In his hands were a couple of white application forms. "It's alright…better luck next time,"Sora assured the boy. He didn't bother to look up and continued to walk past the line of other teenage boys. He was gone and out of sight, his footsteps were heard no more.

Sora swallowed. It was his turn to go into the room. He paced himself slowly in the large castle to the room. Behind him was a long trail of other boys who also held identical application forms as him, all looking anxious. He peered slowly into the room when he approached it. A woman, young and pretty, sat in a desk chair and tapped his foot up and down impatiently. Her brown hair came down to her shoulders in length and hard green eyes gazed at her pink fingernails. Her sequoia brown skirt and maroon blouse complimented her skin color greatly as her pearl necklace glistened occasionally in the fluorescent light . A chair, empty and waiting for him, was in front of her spacious mahogany desk. Taking a deep breath in and exhaling slowly, he finally stepped in.

"Hello, welcome to Disney Castle. May I have your papers please?" the woman pointed at the papers in his hands. He handed them to her and leaned back into his chair not knowing what to expect. Her eyes darted one place to the next in a matter of seconds on the papers before she looked up at her 'client'. In the meantime, Sora glimpsed at the objects that rested on the desk that stood between them. Every pencil was sharp and placed neatly in it's jug. A red and black laptop lay on one corner and on the other, a silver desk lamp. There were no pictures, plants, or even windows in the room. The white walls made Sora's head spin and the white carpet made him feel like he was in some kind of asylum room. Goosebumps appeared on his peachy skin as a cool draft blew in from a vent above.

"You're 14?" she asked, surprised, looking up.

Sora nodded his head slowly. Then gulped again.

"So…So-ra?" She squinted slightly at his messy handwriting at the top of the form. "Am I pronouncing it right?"

Again, Sora silently nodded. He had a hard time finding his voice. It was like as if someone put a lock onto his mouth and burned the key that opened it. He rested his hands, folded, in his lap and resisted from squirming around.

"Alright, Sora," she stared right into his azure eyes, which made him feel uncomfortable, "Why do you want to be the Keyblade Master?"

His mouth refused to open, and his brain refused to function. He remained silent, with a stoned expression on his face. The lady repeated her question again. This time, Sora said something.

"I-I-I…well, because I think that I…can?! And I am having these weird dreams so I think that maybe this has something to do with it…I want answers." His response couldn't have been any more less confident. She could barely hear him, but did understand what he said.

"OK." She sighed, rolling her green eyes. She ruffled her brown hair and continued the interview. "Look, I'm really tired. To tell you in advance, I have been sitting in this office forever interviewing people for hours now and I want to get this over with. Just answer my questions in a blink of an eye. A simple, yes or no is fine. Got that?"

"Yes." Sora answered quickly. He didn't want to blow his chances by making clumsy mistakes because of his nervousness.

The woman smiled and kept on asking more questions.

"It says, or you wrote, that you have a friend named Riku?"

Sora nodded. "Yep. You know him?"

"Where are you from?" She gave him the stare again.

"Destiny Islands," he mumbled.

A reassuring look came onto her face.

"I see…anyhow, what are some of your 'special abilities'?"

"Swimming, fighting, drawing…" He couldn't think of anymore at the moment.

"Do you have any knowledge of Nobodies, Heartless, etcetera?"

"No, what are they?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Blushing as he thought of Kairi, he replied, "I don't think so…"

"Good! You won't have any 'heartbreaks' when you're away," she couldn't refrain from laughing. Calming down, she asked, "Are you in any medical conditions at the moment?"

"No."

"Really? You look so thin….To your knowledge, do you have any enemies? If so, who are they?"

"Er-No, I don't have any-"

"Are you social?"

"Um…yeah!?"

"How well are you at keeping secrets?"

Sora's face lit up, "Oh very! My friend, Kairi, she told me that one time, oh wait, I can't tell you because she told me not—"

"Thank you, that would be enough." She tapped one of her pencils on top off the desk, leaving lead marks everywhere. Then she fumbled around to get a contract like paper out.

Sora slouched back into his chair, waiting for the next question. Instead, she gave him the paper and pen. "Sign here please."

"What's this?"He looked at the girl's face, to the paper that lay in front of him.

"It's a contract."

Taking the pen from her fragile hand, he signed his name on every line that he was supposed to-without reading it.

"Congratulations!" She gaily exclaimed, stapling his papers together-the contract and his application form- then stamped it leaving an approval mark on the middle of the first page.

"Congratulations?" Sora asked confonded, he didn't know what she meant.

"You are now the Keyblade Wielder! You are designated to take Riku's place of being the Keyblade Wielder when Riku fails-once his heart is consumed with 'everlasting' Darkness. You are to be held responsible for any damages that happened to the Keyblade and are entirely responsible for whatever happens to it. Also, you are entitled to defeat the Heartless, Nobodies, and Ansem in your future. Disney Castle is not held responsible for any death that occurs. This may, or may not have a huge impact in your life. The entire world's safety lies on your shoulders…Oh and do us all a favor and keep quiet about all this!" She gave Sora a warm smile as she talked in a rapid speed. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, can you repeat that, but slower this time?" He began to get up and took hold of the Keyblade Wielder application. "What was it that you said about…_death_?"

Disregarding his questions, she pointed towards the door. "Goodbye!"

"Wait! What!?" Small drops of perspiration slid down from his face. "I don't want to _die_ while I'm doing this!"

"Good-_bye_!" She cried with a stern voice and gestured her hand for him to walk out the door.

"When do I start?" he inquired quickly.

"When a huge Heartless attacks your island!" She smirked, "That's when your job begins."

"Thank you…" He felt stupid for even taking the position in the first place, he didn't even understand what the heck she was talking about. Without a second look back, he departed from the room.

The castle was empty as he walked down the stairs towards the garden, with a brilliant silver and golden Keyblade in his hands, tears trickling down his face. Tears of joy and fright. "What the hell did I just sign up for?"

--xxx--xxx--

Hoped you liked it! It's all Sora's fault that he decided to be the Keyblade Master, joke. XD

Check out my other stories if you can:  
"Reality Ain't Pretty, Sora!"


	2. Kairi: A Message in a Bottle

A Message in a Bottle 

The weary auburn haired girl sighed passionately into the dark, cool night. One of her hands rested on the rail of the balcony, while her other rested under her pale chin. The shiny stars shone brilliantly into the moonlit sky. She could see everything, the tall, luscious palm trees that hovered above small, dainty homes. She eyed the ocean as its waves gently touched the gold-brown sand occasionally.

The love of her life had left her to find their missing friend after the doors to Kingdom Hearts were sealed . She couldn't remember his name, or his looks, but she knew that he was somewhere out there, thinking about her as well this very moment.

With her, she kept a piece of parchment and a glass bottle, as well as a black fountain pen. Her delicate hand reached for the pen, then on the paper, she wrote a distinctive message in her best hand-writing:

"_Thinking of you, Wherever you are_

_We Pray For Our Sorrows To End_

_And hope that our hearts will blend_

_Now I will step forward to realize this wish_

_And Who Knows, Starting A New Journey May Not Be So Hard_

_Or Maybe It's already Begun_

_There Are Many Worlds, But They Share The Same Sky _

_One Sky, One Destiny"_

Walking out towards the beach, she corked the bottle tightly and laid it in the soaked sand. Moments later, the tides pulled the glass bottle deep into the water, floating away to who knows where. Kairi desperately hoped it would be discovered by that special someone…Sora.

"I know we will meet soon…I won't give up hope," she whispered in an inaudible voice as she gazed at the drifting bottle as it vanished from her sight. A tear slid down her face and melted into the sand below her.

-End-


	3. Namine: Where's my Drawing Book, Roxas!

Hey!! I hope you like this random, bizarre story! Please Read and Review for me! I'd like to help you too, so please PM a story that you would like me to R&R!! Hope you like it!

Where's my Drawing Book, Roxas!?

It all started when our hyphen-happy, Naminé, woke up suddenly from her enchanting sleep in her magical castle. It was the fifth time it had happened. Feeling excessively worried, Naminé groped a ninja star, thinking it would make her feel better (but as usual, it did not). Absolutely thrilled, she realized that her beloved drawing book was missing! Immediately she called her fundamentalist, guilt-dispensing friend, Roxas. Naminé had known Roxas for (plus or minus) 1.2 billion years, the majority of which were flamboyant ones. Roxas was unique. He was easygoing though sometimes a little... stupid. Naminé called him anyway, for the situation was urgent.

Roxas picked up to a very unctuous Naminé. Roxas calmly assured her that most long-haired sea monkeys grimace before mating, yet albino cats usually indiscriminately panic after mating. He had no idea what that meant; he was only concerned with distracting Naminé. Why was Roxas trying to distract Naminé? Because he had snuck out from Namine's with the drawing book only two days prior. It was a enticing little drawing book... how could he resist?

It didn't take long before Naminé got back to the subject at hand: her drawing book. Roxas grimaced. Reluctantly, Roxas invited her over, assuring her they'd find the drawing book. Naminé grabbed her elephant and disembarked immediately. After hanging up the phone, Roxas realized that he was in trouble. He had to find a place to hide the drawing book and he had to do it thoughtfully. He figured that if Naminé took the curb-jumping ghetto sled (Impala), he had take at least two minutes before Naminé would get there. But if she took the Gummy Ship? Then Roxas would be ridiculously screwed.

Before he could come up with any reasonable ideas, Roxas was interrupted by ten annoying Heartless that were lured by his drawing book. Roxas turned red; 'Not again', he thought. Feeling displeased, he aimlessly reached for his ninja star and randomly poked every last one of them. Apparently this was an adequate deterrent--the discouraged critters began to scurry back toward the haunted thicket, squealing with discontent. He exhaled with relief. That's when he heard the Gummy Ship rolling up. It was Naminé.

----o0o----

As she pulled up, she felt a sense of urgency. She had had to make an unscheduled stop at The Salvation Army to pick up a 12-pack of dangerous oil-soaked rags, so she knew she was running late. With a calculated leap, Naminé was out of the Gummy Ship and went explosively jaunting toward Roxas's front door. Meanwhile inside, Roxas was panicking. Not thinking, he tossed the drawing book into a box of potatoes and then slid the box behind his refrigerator. Roxas was stunned but at least the drawing book was concealed. The doorbell rang.

'Come in,' Roxas sassily purred. With a deft push, Naminé opened the door. 'Sorry for being late, but I was being chased by some pestering genocidal maniac in a pimp fresh, candy-painted 'Lac,' she lied. 'It's fine,' Roxas assured her. Naminé took a seat just perfectly far from where Roxas had hidden the drawing book. Roxas yawned trying unsuccessfully to hide his nervousness. 'Uhh, can I get you anything?' he blurted. But Naminé was distracted. Happy as a frickin' monkey, Roxas noticed a clueless look on Namine's face. Naminé slowly opened her mouth to speak.

'...What's that smell?'

Roxas felt a stabbing pain in his ear when Naminé asked this. In a moment of disbelief, he realized that he had hidden the drawing book right by his oscillating fan. 'Wh-what? I don't smell anything..!' A lie. A oafish look started to form on Namine's face. She turned to notice a box that seemed clearly out of place. 'Th-th-those are just my grandma's dangerous oil-soaked rags from when she used to have pet long-haired sea monkeys. She, uh...dropped 'em by here earlier'. Naminé nodded with fake acknowledgement...then, before Roxas could react, Naminé skillfully lunged toward the box and opened it. The drawing book was plainly in view.

Naminé stared at Roxas for what what must've been nine seconds. As if it really mattered Roxas groped sassily in Namine's direction, clearly desperate. Naminé grabbed the drawing book and bolted for the door. It was locked. Roxas let out a enticing chuckle. 'If only you hadn't been so protective of that thing, none of this would have happened, Naminé,' he rebuked. Roxas always had been a little insensitive, so Naminé knew that reconciliation was not an option; she needed to escape before Roxas did something crazy, like... start chucking gerbils at him or something. As if it really mattered she gripped her drawing book tightly and made a dash toward the window, diving headlong through the glass panels.

Roxas looked on, blankly. 'What the hell? That seemed excessive. The other door was open, you know.' Silence from Naminé. 'And to think, I varnished that window frame nine days ago...it never ends!' Suddenly he felt a tinge of concern for Naminé. 'Oh. You ..okay?' Still silence. Roxas walked over to the window and looked down. Naminé was gone.

----o0o----

Just yonder, Naminé was struggling to make her way through the secret vineyard behind Roxas's place. Naminé had severely hurt her fingernail during the window incident, and was starting to lose strength. Another pack of feral Heartlesss suddenly appeared, having caught wind of the drawing book. One by one they latched on to Naminé. Already weakened from her injury, Naminé yielded to the furry onslaught and collapsed. The last thing she saw before losing consciousness was a buzzing horde of Heartlesss running off with her drawing book.

But then God came down with His outgoing smile and restored Namine's drawing book. Feeling stunned, God smote the Heartlesss for their injustice. Then He got in His neighborhood-terrorizing crotch rocket and darted away with the fortitude of 61 Indonesian devil cats running from a bloated pack of Indonesian devil cats. Naminé fell with joy when she saw this. Her drawing book was safe. It was a good thing, too, because in three minutes her favorite TV show, Hannah Montana , was going to come on (followed immediately by 'When Indonesian devil cats meet gun'). Naminé was excited. And so, everyone except Roxas and a few rusty razor blade-toting spotted wolf hamsters lived blissfully happy, forever after.

----------------------------------------xxx-------------------------------------xxxx------------------------

Tell me what you think! Thanks!!


	4. Roxas: Roxas Hates Santa

A one-shot about Roxas and 'Santa'. Hope you like it, plz review.Thanks XD

I thought that this was funny, lolz. oh, and there may be a "bad" word in this, so just letting you know.

* * *

Roxas Hates Santa

The seven-year-old boy waited impatiently in the mall for the line to move forward, he was next to meet Santa. Roxas had his best friend, Axel, with him as well. The two wanted to tell Santa what they wanted for Christmas.

"I can't wait to see Santa!" Axel squealed in his high pitched voice to be heard over the loud Christmas carols that were being played and the chorus that sang in the background, "I have been waiting for this day for the whole year!"

Roxas couldn't agree any more with him either. "Then we can have our picture taken for proof that we meet Santa!"

"Is he the real Santa?"

"Of course he is!! I can tell if it wasn't!" Looking around, he spotted what he was searching for. Roxas pointed to a fat man not too far away. "You see that guy right there? The one drinking coffee? He's fat like Santa, he's old like Santa, he has white hair like Santa, he even looks like Santa. But he not the real Santa!"

"But he's not trying to be." Axel pointed out, looking confused. "No ,but if he was, I would tell that he wasn't real" Roxas exclaimed confidently. "The Santa before us, he's the _real_ Santa Clause."

Axel nodded and laughed as he pushed Roxas forward. His turn to talk to Santa finally came. "H-hi Santa!" The wide smile on his face refused to wipe off. He gazed at the glittered cotton that posed as snow, the bright red and green lights, and the large chair that Santa was sitting in.

"Hello! What's your name little boy?" The imposter Santa lifted Roxas into his lap and gave him a peppermint candy cane. "Call me Roxas and I'm _not_ a little boy Santa! I'm seven!" He unwrapped the candy and stuck it in his mouth.

"Oh so sorry, Roxas!"

"Well, for Christmas, I want to have a skateboard!" Roxas bounced around a little until the 'Santa' held him still. "I hope you get that for Christmas!" He smiled at him.

His grin faltered. Removing the candy cane from his mouth with a 'pop', he asked, "What do you mean you _hope_ I get it? Aren't you going to give me one?" He was bewildered, he thought that Santa would give him the present that he had just asked for. "And I thought that you were an old man? Why is there brown hair coming out from the side of your hat? And how come you look thin, aren't you fatter than this?"

"Uh, you see…" the fake Santa didn't know how to explain to Roxas that he wasn't the real deal. "Listen kid, I'm only a guy in college and I needed money so I got this job. Now, lets just take the picture and get the line moving. I don't want to be here all day, I have---"

Roxas' eyes filled with fiery and sorrow. "You're not the real Santa?"

Axel, having to see his friend feel sad, hurriedly came over and sat in the Santa's other lap. "Listen old man! You better give him what he wants! I thought you were nice!" His finger was pointing at him sternly. His face turned happy, to angry.

Holding back tears wasn't easy for Roxas, instead he slid off of the guy's lap and walked away. "Wait! Roxas, do you want me to burn him for you?" Axel was ready to burn the Santa's fake beard. Not hearing Roxas say a word, he snapped and a flicker of fire appeared.

"Whoa! Get that away from me!" He settled Axel down, and the next kid came along. Before Roxas left, the Santa waved and exclaimed, "Ho-ho-ho, have a Merry Christmas!"

"WHAT! JERK, YOU CALLING ME A HOE NOW!?" Running back, Roxas shoved the boy who was sitting on his knee onto the floor, then jumped back on his leg. Aiming carefully, he punched the imposters face hard in the mouth. "WHO YOU CALLING A HOE?"

"Stop that!" The college boy held Roxas' tight fists away from him so that he wouldn't get hurt any further. "Where's your mom?"

"Why? You want to call her a hoe too?" Roxas tried very hard to escape the man's grip, but it was a worthless effort. He was too weak. He began to jump up and down real fast on his lap.

"Security!" The man cried. "Kid, get the hell off me!" A tall security guard rushed over to Roxas' side and grabbed him by the waist, he then began to pull him off the Santa.

"Let go of me!" Roxas screamed. "Axel help me!" Axel ran to the security guard and kicked him on his shin, but he still didn't let go of his dear friend. "Roxas, it's not working!"

"This is all your fault you stupid idiot!" Roxas shouted at the man in the Santa suit. He grinned at the boys useless complaints.

Axel went over to the man's phony beard and yanked it off. "OW!" He stole the bucket of candy canes and ran away but another security guard got hold of him.

"Freak you're going to pay for this!" Roxas' muffled voice was heard as the security guard took him and dragged Axel to the Customer Service to find their parents.

----------------------o0o--------------------------o0o------------------------o0o----------------------

"There's my boy!" Roxas' father exclaimed as he entered the house with his mother by his side, coming back from the mall. "How did the trip to Santa go?"

"He called me a hoe, Dad.", was his simple, sad reply.

"A hoe?" A puzzled expression rested on his face. "What do you mean?"

"He said "Hoe-hoe-hoe have a Merry Christmas". So, he called me a hoe."

"I don't think he meant it that way, honey. And where did you learn that word?" His distressed mother kneeled down to his level.

"Axel."

"Oh…Please don't say that word-ever!"

"Mom, I hate Santa. He's a fake. A loser. And, he's the hoe." Roxas said without hesitation. It was official, he hated Santa.

* * *

Well, did you like it?! I may make a sequel to this one-shot lolz. All for Christmas. So, tell me what you think thanks!!!:DDD 

-Sora788


	5. Namine: Namine's Loneliness

A deep and meaningful one-shot about Namine. I was going to make this a short story, but later changed my mind. Well, here it is. Please review, means a lot to me. :D Thanks.

Naminé's Loneliness

Letting out a depressed sigh, she pressed her half-used sketchbook, one which she cherished dearly, against her chest. Her sapphire eyes darted from one person to the other. A boy with brunette spikes and another with auburn hair and crystal blue eyes, they were sitting on a bench not to far away, enclosed by the rest of the world, laughing and conversing as if nothing else mattered.

She leaned against a musty-red colored brick wall and sank down onto the cold, unforgiving pavement. The moment she made contact with the dark asphalt, her insides shivered and a wave of chilliness engulfed her. Heavy grime and spiteful graffiti covered the majority of the wall, while thick forest green moss resided in the edges and solid dead vines covered them completely. She felt like she belonged there, with the hollowness and ghetto atmosphere. She felt like the missing piece in an unfinished puzzle.

**Deserted. Lonely. Isolated. Neglected. Left out. Abandoned. **

That's how Naminé felt. These feelings consumed her empty heart completely and they refused to leave. The slight warm breeze brushed against her pale cheeks and allowed strands of her platinum hair to sway back and forth like a pendulum. The rest of her medium-length hair relaxed on her left shoulder untouched. For some peculiar reason, the calm wind gave her assurance and tranquility, along with the fact that it was spring, where nothing withered between life and death, scorched beneath the blazing sun, or covered with an icy sheet of snow.

The redheaded girl giggled loudly as the brunette boy hugged her and made funny remarks along the way, giving her an affectionate kiss or two. A part. Yes, she wanted to be _a part _of them, to have the chance to let out a laugh or so, or to smile even. In fact, as hard as she tried to remember, she couldn't recall the last time she had smiled, laughed, or…had a friend.

_Envy_. Envy devoured her completely. Oh what she would give to be in that girl's place, to have the innocent boy brightening her day. A friend, all Naminé wanted was a friend.

What was the strawberry blonde's name?

Kairi.

What about the boy?

Sora.

Was there room for a third? Was there room for Naminé to be a part of them? She didn't think so. The thought sickened her to her stomach. Her envious eyes were glued to Kairi, how she wished very much to be in her place, to have Sora accompany her.

But how could she do so? No, there wasn't room for her to be with them. They didn't know her. They couldn't have cared less about her. A gloomy phantom in the shades, that's all she was. She was no one and no one knew her. A Nobody.

The school bell broke her gaze at the couple and gradually stood up once more, heading back to another miserable time in class, following close behind the two with a broken heart, all hope lost.

----------xxx----------

The next day wasn't any different. The same cheerful Kairi and the same joyful Sora sat on the same bench and looked like they were happy; happy with each other's presence.

Naminé sat in the same spot as she has done yesterday, doing the same thing: watching Sora and Kairi like a noiseless mouse in the dark. Her un-opened sketch book was firmly grasped within her fragile hands. It was the most precious thing to her, it meant everything. Although her kindergarten-like drawings weren't marvelous, each picture was powerful and moving. They represented her loneliness, her misery, and unhappiness. Her most recent drawing was of her, Kairi, and Sora. All she wanted was to be their friend, they just didn't know it and they never will.

Once again, the peaceful gust of wind blew against her, ruffling her plain white gown gently in all directions. Slowly, she closed her distressed eyes and took a deep breath. She must be strong. This loneliness, she must come over it. Glaring at Sora and Kairi isn't going to help. She must go to them, talk to them.

Her feet refused to budge, she couldn't do it. She was weak and began to get emotional. She never knew how to 'make friends', so how was she supposed to do it now? A transparent tear slid down her soft, pallid cheek and stained her gown. Living in the dark was _painful._

A warm, soothing hand unexpectedly wiped away the tears that stained her pretty, but gloomy face. A hand? It wasn't hers, whose was it then? Gradually, she opened her hollow eyes, she looked directly at the person who sat silently beside her, the person who had dared to wiped away her tears of sorrow.

His childlike features and azure eyes displayed emotions of concern and sympathy. "Please don't cry", he pleaded as he continued to dab away her tears. For the first time in her life, someone had actually cared for her, for her feelings and numbness. A burst of hope rushed through her. "What's your name? I'm Roxas."

For once, someone noticed her. For once, someone came up to her to sought out what was wrong. For once, someone spoke to her. For once, someone asked her for her name. For once, she felt blissful.

"Naminé", she whispered quietly as she challenged herself. Indeed it felt odd to speak aloud. The sound of her own voice surprised her, for she rarely spoke to another soul. Her eyes would do the talking instead, while the rest of her would be a soundless statue made of stone.

"That's a beautiful name", the boy commented gaily. He gave her a charming smile and waited to see what she would do in return; he edged closer to get a better glimpse of her.

_A smile, for me?_

No one had ever smiled to her or told her that he liked her name, to her it felt wonderful. Her face remained expressionless, fearful to reveal any sort of emotion whatsoever. Her eyes remained subtle and her frown did not stir.

Suddenly, Roxas took hold of her free hand and hoisted her up on her feet. He dragged her with him down into a forest pathway ahead of them. She didn't hold back or resist, she wanted to go with him. His smile never faded away, it stayed put, unchanged. His hand held onto her delicate one tightly, not letting go for a mere second. The feeling of his hand overwhelmed her. She had never once intertwined her hands with another, it felt heartening.

She gazed at him constantly as the two paced farther into the engaging forest. The sounds of exotic birds and anonymous creatures enlightened her, the smell of the pine cones and trees were inspiring, and the suns rays that shone through the tall evergreen trees made the moment even better. The sunlight made the pair glow with fine radiance.

Was this how it felt to have another person, no a _friend_, with you? Her heart slowly began to mend itself, the cuts and holes started to stitch themselves together, making her heart whole once again.

Without notice, Roxas planted a soft kiss on her rosy-red cheek when they were far into the wooded area alone. The contact made her blush a shade of red uncontrollably. She smiled. For the first time, in a long time, a smile was on her face. The feeling of assurance, happiness, and contentment was irreplaceable. This was the end of her remorseful days for she had a friend to lean on, to talk to, to laugh with.

-The End-

----------xxx----------

Did you like it?! I think that it's quite touching, I'm glad that Namine got Roxas in the end ;D Please review, thank you.

-Sora788


	6. Zexion: Snowflake

Heyy! A one-shot about Zexion and his first interaction with snow. I think that this is a cute story. Please review!! Thanks.

Snowflake

A gust of wind flew by violently, causing the frozen snow accumulating on the bare tree branches to pile on the flurry-covered ground beside them. The blue jays and red robins were snuggly sleeping in their burrows, allowing an eerie silence to fill the air.

Snow completely bordered the outside of Oblivion Castle and all around it. Not a single sight patch of the emerald grass could be seen, they were well buried beneath. The windows became cloudy and foggy. The leafless tree limbs were covered also, as well as the porch and everything else.

Zexion wiped the window from his bedroom, creating a small circle in the center of the frost, and peered outside. His excited eyes were absorbed in the snow. The appearance of the snow thrilled him, he never saw anything like it before. His psychic power did not detect this mysterious thing to be dark or evil.

So white, light, and heaven-like, how could it be a part of the darkness? Rushing out the front door in his long, black robs, he stood in the middle of it all. The presence of the snow made it very chilly out; Zexion shivered uncontrollably. Without his knowing, someone else was watching him from above, through another window.

Axel.

A small, thin grin appeared on his face as he watched his friend soaking in the sudden change of atmosphere. Quietly, he strolled down the lengthy spiral stairs and made his way to the entrance, where he could get a better view at Zexion.

Zexion lingered between the idea of actually touching the snow or just settling to gaze upon it. He was afraid, yes afraid, to disturb the snow. He didn't know what it was, but he grew a sudden attraction to it. It's harmlessness was something he's never witness before. Coming out of the Castle had felt heartening, instead of sitting in a room and taking orders from the others. Harm and darkness resided in his home, to see something like this was new to him.

After moments in deep thought, he decided to lay a hand on it. The instant his eager hand embraced with the tiny flurries, he retreated stunned. The white mass drove a rush of chillness into his body the moment he made contact with it. The feeling, he liked it. Nothing like he ever felt before.

_It's so cold._

Zexion suddenly fell forward onto the ground ahead of him, something had hit him forcefully on his back. He tried to balance himself so that his face wouldn't dip into the snow, but the cold sensation developing in his hands was too much for him to handle.

Glancing behind, he saw Axel snickering at him. Rising up, Zexion brushed the snow from behind his robs where a snowball stain had formed, then he briskly rubbed his hands together to make them warm again.

"W-what w-was t-that f-f-for, Axel?" His teeth clattered against each other between each word he spoke. The bitter cold was getting to him. "And what is this stuff?" He pointed at the ground.

Axel created another snowball and tossed it in the air continuously. He answered his friend's questions in no more than a few words. "Snowball fight. Snow"

"S-snow?" Zexion stuttered glancing around him once more. "This is called 'snow'?" He was surprised at how Axel had the guts to make harmful snowballs with the divine snow. Getting angry, he bellowed, "Axel, stop doing that to the snow!" Regardless of his pleas, Axel continued to make the snowballs. He wasn't using them to throw at Zexion however, he had another purpose in mind.

The sky had changed once more, it became fiercer and cloudier. The clouds above turned into a shade of dark grey and became thicker. It began to snow. Fragile snowflakes lifelessly fluttered down to the earth, giving everything another coat of a fine white covering. A small delicate snowflake landed on top of Zexion's nose. It made him smile, the interaction with the snow and himself. It melted in a second, leaving a water droplet dripping from his nose.

"Axel, it's melting! Hurry we have to _save_ it! The snow from the sky is melting!" Hurriedly, he spread his arms out to 'catch' the snowflakes that were raining from the sky.

Axel merrily chuckled at Zexion's childlike behavior and his limited knowledge of snow. Everyone knows you can't save the snow, no matter what you do. Zexion didn't know that, he continued fretting about it. His hands tried to catch whatever he could get, but the effort was useless.

Axel rolled the snow into a larger snowball and continued to make it bigger. Zexion whirled about to Axel to see what he was doing and why he didn't care about the 'melting' snow. "You don't care do you?"

"Zexion, snow melts if it touches something warm. Don't worry about it, there's a lot of snow here, it'll take it a long time for it to melt." He shot him a comforting smile and kept on making his snowballs larger.

"So, I'm warm?" Zexion questioned, confused. The snow that Axel played with didn't melt when he touched it. It stayed intact and Axel was the one with the fire element; that's not warm. "I cant touch it because I'm warm and it will melt?" His head hung low, he snow beneath his shoes seemed tempting to play with.

After explaining thoroughly to Zexion that he could do whatever he wishes to do with the snow and that it wouldn't melt just like that, Zexion joined Axel in what he was doing. He watched the redhead stack the three snow balls together one by one. It looked like three scoops of vanilla ice cream on a cone.

"It's my Snowman", Axel remarked, as he noticed Zexion eying it with awe and much anticipation. "A snowman looks like this and yes you can do this with snow", he quickly added in before Zexion started with his endless list of questions about snow and how it worked. He drew two circles in the snowman's face for eyes with his index finger and outlined a smile as well.

"C'mon lets go back in, the Superior won't like it that we are out here." Axel turned to the doorway and did not hesitate for Zexion to follow, for he didn't move. He stayed still where he kneeled, watching silently as Axel disappeared from view.

"Snow", he muttered to himself. "Snowflakes." It hadn't stopped snowing, in fact the murky sky snowed harder and faster. Numerous snowflakes gathered in his indigo hair and clothes, beginning to camouflage him along with the rest of the white environment. Some flakes even rested on his eyelashes. He stuck his pink tongue out to allowed the delicate snowflakes to dissolve in his dry mouth. The taste of the melted snow swam in his mouth and streamed down his throat. The taste of snowflakes, he will savor it all his life; an opportunity like this may never come again for him.

Grabbing a handful of snow, he formed it into a ball and huddled it near him. Taking a last glance at the mystifying snow, he walked slowly back into the Castle and close the door.

-The End-

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hope that I have captured Zexion as an innocent child-like person who wants more to life than darkness, Heartless, and Nobodies. ;D I think that having him act as a child was a nice touch to the story, don't you think so too? 

Please review, thanks!

-Sora788


	7. Riku: Love Me Too

Love Me Too

My heart wants to tell you how I feel about you

My heart is craving for you, to get you close by me

It screams, screeches even

But you cannot hear the words they say

You are deaf enough not to hear them

Too blind not too see their meaning

Am I invisible?

Do I not have feelings?

You don't know of the things I do

But, this is just the way it has to be

I have to face the truth that

I am not the one for you

Forward is the only direction I can go

Backwards is not an option

But I will never lose hope

I will wait here for you

----------xxx----------

A poem I wrote about Riku and Kairi.

Hope you all understand the meaning of it.

Please review, thanks !!!

-Sora788


	8. Sora: Reminiscence

**Reminiscence  **_  
_

_ Almost there, almost there, almost there…_

The loud sounds of his running footsteps echoed in the vast Oblivion Castle with each step he desperately took. Clutching the Keyblade in hand, he pushed himself forward up the endless spiral stairs. They seemed to be going on forever, with no end, stair after stair. His skin began to get hotter and hotter with each fleeting moment, his face soaked with perspiration. His heart beat hard against his chest; he could hear their deafening pound.

Water gathered in his eyes, making his vision blurry and unclear. One wipe with his backhand and everything was clear once more. Cry? No, he must resist. Taking a deep breath as he continued to run, he could not let exhaustion stop him.

Hundreds of Heartless appeared in his path, vermin creatures. He cut his Keyblade through their empty bodies and they vanished into a smoky dust. He kept going, killing any Heartless in his way.

_Can't give up, can't give up, can't give up…_

A large white door came into his view at the top of the stairway, a thin crease of light shone through the middle, creating a dreamy atmosphere. It was as if the light came from the Heavens. Hope and anticipation endured his eager heart, was it this what he was looking for?

_Faster, faster, faster…_

He gripped onto his Keyblade harder and thrust the doors open with his hands. Rays of light blinded his sapphire eyes for a second, but regained stability the next. A white room, that's all it was, a screeching white room, nothing but white. His eyes scanned the place, a platinum haired girl sat quietly in a chair in the corner.

A neat sketchbook was grasped firmly in her frail hands along with a blue pencil. Her identical blue eyes lined with Sora's, her face sullen. She glanced at the drawing she drew of him being enclosed in a shell object in her sketchbook, then looked once more at him.

The next instant, a flower like pod swallowed him completely, he was trapped inside of it. The flower-like petals burst into all directions beneath him. He looked down and up, he couldn't get out. A thin flimsy case engulfed him. He reached out in front of him, his hands interlocked with the glass. His eyes narrowed to uncertainty and perplexity. Naminé sat undisturbed as she watched him looking at her for help. She did nothing, nothing at all but watched. Her lips moved, but no words came out.

His mind went into a blackout state, all consciousness was lost. He felt his body fall backwards, lifelessly into the air. He fell back into nothingness. His soul flew above the sparkling, blue ocean. They cloudy sky shone above as he flew faster. His arms limped helplessly to his sides, his head hung back and his eyes were closed tightly. Thousands of pallid flower petals brushed past him as he went towards the island while the strong wind rustled his clothes.

He was then holding on tightly to Kairi's hand, along with Riku's as the trio lay down peacefully onto the warm sand underneath them on their island as they all were in an unconscious state of mind. All was still, the waves were hushed and the trees did not sway. The sand under them caved in, collapsing the three together into a blonde haired boy, who floated down aimlessly into a foreign place.

As he got closer to the bottom, he regained balance. He took a step forward; a huge stain glass-like painting of the Keyblade Wielder appeared below him. He shielded his eyes from the light as the ground dispersed quickly. Doves shot from the separating ground, flew around him, and then scurried ahead in the distance.

He stood in awe as he watched them vanish.

----------xxx----------

Roxas jerked up in his bed, his head began to hurt. "Whoa...what a dream..." He looked out beyond in the open window infront of him, the suns welcoming rays shone on his face.

- The End-

So basically, this is a scene near the ending in the opening of Kingdom Hearts 2, Passion/Sanctuary. I liked that scene, so here's my writting of it. I hope it's not confusing, but I did my best. I hope that you all realize that since the scene in the game was very similar to this (Riku/Sora/Kairi becoming Roxas in the end, as he floated down somewhere and looked at the doves flying away made sense).

Please, please, review. Thanks.

-Sora788


	9. Xemnas: I Want A Heart

Hope you like it!! Please review. It bugs me that I get tons of hits but no one writes anything...sorta depressing.

I Want A Heart

"All I ever wanted was a heart!" Xemnas roared loudly at Sora who stood angrily in front of him. He held the Keyblade firmly in his hands and did not let go for a mere second. The eerie quietness in The World that Never Was engulfed them.

"You're a Nobody! You have no feelings and you can't fool me!" Sora bellowed. "All you did was make things worst. How could you destroy all those worlds for your own benefit?" His voiced echoed off the tall buildings surrounding them. The sky became clouder and dark.

"Because..." Xemnas took a moment before answering him. A lightning bolt split in the sky as thunder stormed through the clouds. The cool draft swayed his black and dark robes to the sides and he stared at the gloomy ground. "Because I wanted to know what it was like to love again..."

"Lier!" Sora ran towards Xemnas with his Keyblade held out in front. He was aiming to cut through Xemnas but he was stopped by a force field Xemnas placed between them.

Removing it, he remarked, "Is it you or me that is truly being heartless right now?"

"You're just a lying useless scum! I don't believe any thing you say!" Sora yelled and aimed his blade at Xemnas, which caught him by surprise.

Xemnas' breathing staggered, although no real harm was done. With a movement of his hand, he opened a dark portal and stepped inside. Taking one last look at Sora, he said, "I guess we'll see who will stand in the end."

"Hmm." Lowering his Keyblade, Sora narrowed his eyes and grunted.

"Let me let you, I will fight for love..." Xemnas vanished behind the portal and all was silent again. The violent wind had increased and a heavy rain came about.

"Yeah, well you're looking in the wrong places!"

Sora stood there, his Keyblade dangling by his side as the rain soaked him. Drops of rain dripped from the tips of his spikes and splashed onto the pavement beneath him. His eyes did not leave the spot where Xemnas had vanished. "Love...he will never find love in the darkness."


	10. Kairi: Empty Heart

Empty Heart

An empty heart, doesnt care  
An empty heart has, no love to share

An empty heart, is a lonely one  
An empty heart, is like a stone

An empty heart, has no compassion  
An empty heart, cannot get passion

An empty heart, cannot cry  
An empty heart, might as well die

An empty heart, is so sad  
My hearts not empty,  
And im glad   



	11. Roxas: Never Meant to Exist

Never Meant to Exist

Look into my eyes

What do you see?

Look into my soul

What you feel?

All I am is

An empty

Dark Hole

Listen to my voice

What do you hear?

There are no words to be spoken

For I was Never

Meant to Exist

The tears I cry

Have slowly ceased

Yet I wonder

About my Existence


	12. SorKai: Lost Love Letters

Hope you like it. Please Review for the stories you read, I highly appreciate that. D**  
**

**Love Letters**

_My Beloved Kairi, _

_ It's been a long time since I've seen you; I hope you haven't forgotten about me! I hope all is well in Destiny Islands. Wish I could be sitting in the sand and water with you, watching the glorious sunset in front of us like we used to do. I would love to do that with you when I come home to see you're beautiful face, everyday for the rest of my life. When I come back, we can even go back to drawing our 'artwork' in our special cavern. I will make it up to you for all the long days you've been desperately waiting for me. I promise. _

_ My arms miss holding you. My eyes miss your smile. My ears miss the sound of your laugh. I miss the smell of your hair and the taste of your lips. I miss your head resting on my chest. I remember the days when just you and I snuck away at night to the quiet shores, holding hands and glaring at the stars above us. Those memories will forever be engraved in my heart._

_ Even though we are worlds apart, I will always be with you as you are always with me in my heart._

_ With all the love in my heart for you,_

_ -Sora_

* * *

_Dearly Beloved,_

_ I will never forget you. You live forever in my heart no matter what._

_ Please come back soon from your journey, I want to hold you hand again and see that smile that always makes my heart melt. It has been lonely and quiet, but I still watch the sunset. It reminds me of you. Every time I look at the sky, I think of you.The sky and the ocean touch when you look at them from a distance. That's how we are, inseparable. Whenever I see that, it reminds me of how we are, so close together, so connected. _

_ You don't know how much I miss you. Words cannot explain it because there are no words to explain what I am going through…if only you could see what I do for you, what I would give to be by your side once more. I sit by the cool waters at our island everyday and I wait for you. As each day passes by, my heart longs for you even more than before. Please come back, I miss you. When we departed, I lingered by our Secret Place. A tear of happiness rolled down my cheek when I saw what you drew. Thank you._

_ You are the Key to my locked heart,_

_ Kairi_


	13. SorKai: Distant Love

Distant Love

I sleep on the ground here

On the warm cool sand

My thoughts are with you dear,

Where I am at home.

Cold staring eyes

Of the stars in the night,

Gaze hard upon me.

It doesn't feel right.

I lie in this darkness

And tremble with fear.

Not due to the battle

But because you're not near.

Where are you now?

And what are you thinking?

I dare not imagine,

My heart is still sinking.

I want this war over.

That the terror be gone.

I was blissfully happy,

Before it came along.

And this is a strange land,

A crude distant place.

But it's not the adventure,

Or the danger I face.

Lonely cold nights

On a hard field-bed cot,

This is no pleasure,

It really is not.

I wish only again

That we would be near,

But you live in my heart,

You always are here.

And there's only one comfort

In this god-forsook place.

A picture of you,

With a smile on your face.

So please don't be sad

You are not alone.

I promise one thing;

That I will come home.

Because who could deny you

The thing that you miss.

A loving embrace

And a warm tender kiss.

It is surely not I,

Please don't get misgivings

The pleasure it lies

Just in the giving.

Thats all for now

I love you my dear.

I look to the future

When we will be near...

-----xxx----

-Modified by Sora788-


	14. Larxene: Devil Inside

Devil Inside

An eerie quietness filled the spacious, white room. Vibrant rays streamed through tall wide windows, giving the room a radiant glow. A long pallid table stretched across the middle. At the end, an empty adolescent sat peacefully drawing away in her sketchbook. Putting the pencil down on the table top, she flipped through the pages one by one, adoring her artwork. She stopped at a picture she drew of another Nobody, one just like her. His blonde spikes were in all directions, his pale skin matched hers, and he had the same sad blue eyes. Letting out a depressed sigh, she continued to rummage through the pages.

The concealed door to the left flung open as a tall woman dressed in black robes scurried in. Her blonde antenna like hair wobbled in place as she marched angrily across the room. Her evil eyes darted from one picture to another that had been carefully taped onto the dull walls. Snatching a drawing of an island surrounded by blue water and a Paopu tree, she crumbled it up and tossed it to the speck-free ground. She ripped off another drawing, one that consisted of Marluxia, and tore it in two, then threw it with the other drawing. Madly, she growled, "Stop sticking crap on the walls, Naminé!" She continued to strip the rest of the walls that held Naminé's work.

Naminé sat in utter silence, her sorrowful eyes trailed Larxene's every movement. Closing her precious sketchbook, she held onto it tightly, afraid to let it go in harm's way. Moving it closer to her chest, she inched back in her chair and reluctantly listened to the sounds of annihilation.

_Rip._

Another drawing destroyed.

_Crumble. Rip. Tear._

One after another, the drawings were torn and ruined. Every rip of each picture caused a tear in her heart.

_Smash. Rupture. Destroy._

Another tear in her heart. It was as if each drawing held a part of her. Each ruined picture took that away from her. _  
_

The floor had been covered with paper, covering most of the white tile. Naminé's gaze had not been broken. Her expressionless face did not stir.

"Clean this place up!" Larxene ordered as she kicked a few crumbled paper balls. "I want these walls clean and empty the next time I come here. Get it?"

Not a single word slipped from her mouth. Naminé simply glared at the frustrated girl before her. Giving a dramatic sigh, Larxene banged the door behind her as she thundered away. Slowly moving to the floor, Naminé gathered as many sketches as she could in her fragile arms and carried them back to the table. They poured from her grasp and spread evenly in front of her.

Slowly and gradually, each torn piece had been smoothed flat. She stacked them one on top of the other and placed them at the edge of the table, as she stared at the roll of tape laying untouched next to her assortment of crayons.

---xxx---

"Naminé," Larxene bellowed once more the next day, "Didn't I tell you yesterday to stop ruining the walls with your damn crap?"

Naminé did not bother to look up from her drawing book, not once. Instead, she concentrated on drawing. "Are you listening?" Larxene questioned, her voice filled with great irritation.

Grunting she ripped off every picture that hung in the room and took them with her downstairs. "I told her to get rid of this, not re-attach them!" she muttered under her breath as she stormed down the stairs. She met Axel at the bottom.

"Axel!"

As he twirled around, she tossed the bundle of papers at him. They fluttered violently, cutting in between them, and then floated down by Axel's feet on the floor. Some were faced up while others were faced down. His emerald eyes scanned across each drawing. He let out an involuntary laugh, "Did you draw these? They're so amateur!"

"Burn them." Her cold voiced matched her cold heart. "Now!"

"Huh?"

"You heard me." Saying that, she swiftly climbed the stairs and back towards Naminé. Without hesitation, he snapped his right hand and a thin flicker of fire appeared on his index finger. A smile came across his face as he watched the flames bouncing across the stationary. Each paper burned and disintegrated to a pile of ash within seconds. With one movement on his hand, the flames disappeared instantly. Steam from the ashes floated in the air.

---xxx---

Her smooth lines connected with one another as she glided her black colored pencil swiftly across the sheet of paper. Her hard strokes created shoulder length hair with the yellowish pencil she now held. After getting hold of a red crayon, she didn't have to think twice about what she wanted to drawn in next. A thin grin spread across her pale, stressed face.

The door flung open harshly as Larxene barged in. Her eyes swept the room, she frowned at the sight of more drawings taped to the walls. Her voice vibrated through the room as she yelled, "Axel! Come here now!"

Naminé flinched slightly and hastily closed her book when Larxene made her way over to her. She snatched the object from her weak grasp and with haste, flipped through each page. The picture of Roxas caught her attention first. "Who's this? Roxas?"

The page fluttered to the ground when she tore it out. "You drew Sora, Kairi, and Riku?" She ripped those out as well, along with every page. Her subtle movements ceased when she turned to the last page. The pupils of her eyes turned into puddles of water, her face became hot and red. Her eyes gazed at the crude illustration of herself in a black robe with two pointy red horns erupting from her hair and a devilish tail coming from behind. At top in bold letters read, 'Devil'.

She lowered the book carefully until Naminé came to view. Naminé remained silent and looked ahead of her with blank eyes, avoiding any eye contact.

"You…think that I'm the _devil_?" Larxene's words clashed together as she spoke.

No answer.

Gently setting Naminé's drawings aside on the table, she held Naminé's hand and hoisted her from the chair she sat in so silently. The far away look engraved on Naminé's face had not altered at all. Larxene embraced the plain girl as she wrapped her arms tightly around her, bringing the frail body against hers. Naminé's arms swayed helplessly at her sides, not hugging Larxene in return.

"I'm sorry…I just thought…that you were trying to make more mess for me…"

Larxene's sorry speech had been interrupted by Axel's sudden intrusion. "You called?" His playful emerald green eyes lay at the two girls in the distance. "Can I join?"

Larxene frowned at his remark as Axel edged closer to them, "Help me clean this place up." Her original intention was to get Axel to burn Naminé's work in flames, but she now disregarded the thought and changed her mind.

Without any question, Axel began to place everything back to its original state with Larxene. The drawings and sketches that once hung on the barren walls were back in place. Slowly, everything was back to the way it had been.

Larxene gave one last look at the room and headed towards the door with Axel. She was stopped by Naminé's call.

"Wait." Naminé said, approaching Larxene with a piece of stationary in her hands. She gave it to Larxene and waited patiently.

A smile churned on her face when she saw what Naminé had drawn for her. There were two people: herself and Larxene (with no red horns or a tail this time). The two were hugging each other and the words 'Best Friends' were written above in cursive. "I forgive you." Naminé uttered, breaking the silence.

Taking the roll of tape from the table, Larxene cut two pieces and taped the picture onto the wall with the rest of the drawings. "This will stay here forever."

Axel peered over their shoulders to get a better view. Naminé glanced up at Axel. Grabbing a few crayons, Naminé drew in Axel hugging Larxene from behind and smiled. "There. Now it's complete."

Axel gave his childish smile and said, "But I wanted to be in the middle."

"Shut up." Larxene replied with irritation.

-The End-

I hope that Axel's remark in the end didn't ruin it, but I wanted to lighten the atmosphere...lolz. I hope you liked this, please tell me what you think. Thanks.

-Sora788


	15. Marluxia: Rose Garden

Another one-shot, this time it's about Marluxia. I hope you notice the tone and how it changes to the end, and the importance of Marluxia. XD Hope you like it, please review. Oh, and I would like to know if anyone is still interested for reading the sequel of 'Roxas Hates Santa'. If so, I will post it soon. Thanks, please review!

Marluxia: Rose Garden

The sweet aroma of the creamy pink colored roses filled the air of the garden. A ray of sunlight shone through from above, giving the atmosphere a dreamy look as it brilliantly lit any roses it touched in its path. Shadows of the roses were cast against the ground.

The radiance erupting from the roses was more than what their owner hoped for. He sighed passionately into the air, his eyes darting from one rose to the next. It was paradise for him. Roses were all his life. He'd do anything for them. His own special rose garden made him feel like he _had_ something, something to hold onto even though he was a Nobody.

His layered pink hair bounced slightly as he walked in the center of the garden. Satisfaction lingered in his eyes, he kneeled down to the ground to get a better view of his prized possessions. Each rose sparkled with lust and life.

Dark green and thick vines were sprouted from the ground and had attached themselves all around, their heart shaped leaves swayed. Thousands of identical roses grew in the room, all having the same aroma, sparkle, and beauty.

This attraction, perhaps obsession, was Marluxia's life. A smile spread across his tired, weary expression when he picked a thorny rose into his hands. He brought it to his face, whiffing into it as if it were some sort of powerful drug. He couldn't get enough of them. They were his ultimate weapon, his personal accessory. Without them, he'd be incomplete. Each rose was like a child to him.

Their divine beauty soaked into his mind, he basked the feeling in. The warm, comforting sunlight gave him a strange glow, as if he were part of this picture. The radiance emitting from him matched the roses around him. He was the missing piece of this puzzle. He spent numerous hours with his roses, not wanting to leave them for a fleeting moment.

---xxx---

Naminé and Larxene were enjoying Marluxia's company in his enriching garden, full of life and love. He wanted to share his garden with these two girls. In his mind, he felt the need to share his gift. The roses surrounded the trio as they sat in a knowing silence, gazing at the gorgeous sight before them. For once, they looked happy, although they wouldn't have known the feeling since Nobodies felt no real emotion.

Taking two special roses from his side, Marluxia handed one to each girl. They took the flower with great gratitude. "Roses for two special girls." His smile gleamed brightly, just like his flowers.

Naminé and Larxene blushed a similar shade of the rose and thanked him. They felt lucky, lucky to share this moment with him. He didn't let just anyone in his garden, no one but who he chose. "Please come visit whenever you like."

---xxx---

Sad looks were cast upon the rest of the Organization as they witnessed the sad sight before them. They longed to feel and taste sadness, but their Nobody forms had prevented them to shed any tears of sorrow and agony. Their dear Marluxia had just died, slashed by the determined Keyblade Wielder.

Demyx and Axel had just finished digging his grave. The empty grave had been dug carefully in the heart of the garden, where the most roses had grown. Marluxia was peacefully resting in his white coffin when he was lowered down into the pit. Vexen and Zexion, along with others, helped cover the coffin.

Naminé couldn't fight back her tears, it was as if two thin rivers flowed rapidly down her cheeks. Her eyes turned red and swollen. She held the precious rose that Marluxia had lovingly given her the previous day. She cherished it greatly, more then he'd know.

As the rest left, Naminé and Larxene stayed a bit longer. An eerie silence filled the room, an awkward emptiness had taken over the room when Marluxia had gone. It was like the life from the roses where fading away gradually.

Resting their roses against the marble white headstone, the two girls hung their heads low in grieve. The rose garden would never be the same, never.

---xxx---

Two weeks later, Naminé had snuck into what was once the rose garden. The words spoken from Marluxia himself rang through her head, _"Please come visit whenever you like." _If she wasn't broken enough, the ghastly sight had broken her even more.

Every rose that had once existed, diminished into a dead heap. They wilted, withered between life and death as they drooped in a depressing state. Many rose petals covered the ground, leaving many roses bare and gone. The vicious vines turned a muddy color and rotted in the dark. The place that had once been lively turned into a grave yard. The roses were faded, dull, and evaporating from existence. They were living a painful death. The only living pink roses that had survived were the few that grew by Marluxia's grave. They teamed with life, not a single sign of death were in them. Everything else died. The sun's rays were gone as well, leaving everything dark and gloomy. The aroma of the lovely flowers had disappeared, the stench of death lingered about.

Naminé understood now what this all meant. The roses needed Marluxia, without him the garden didn't exist. The roses that lived next to him were the only ones who survived. They felt his presence, even though he was buried deep in the ground. Their roots felt him in the ground, it gave them something to live for.

She edged closer to them and noticed the droplets of water splashing down into his grave. Two drops of water trailed slowly down one of the petals, combining into one drop of water. When it fell down, Naminé watched it closely. It was like time slowed, her blue eyes trailed the drop, colliding with the ground it touched.

Delicate drops of rose water soaked into the ground. _The roses were crying._ A thin trail of water outlined where he was buried and formed a thin stream downward. The water had gathered from the small amount of roses in just this much time, it was miraculous.

The garden died because there was no one for them, Marluxia was gone forever.

---xxx---

Naminé visited the garden of death a few months later after mustering the courage and willpower to do so. She gasped at what she saw. The garden that had once died and rotted away had bloomed back to life. The roses that once withered, were alive again. The vines grew thicker and fuller, covering every part of the room. The roses seemed stronger and bigger themselves.

Walking through the forgotten garden, a sudden feeling of presence came to her. Even though the god of the roses had perished away a long time ago, she felt as if he was still alive. He lived through his roses, they all held a fragment of him.

She gaped at what she witnessed next. An illusionary Marluxia kneeled down in front of her with his back facing her. She quietly walked over to him and kneeled down beside him. He looked faded and transparent, but he was there. Was it a memory? What could this be?

Naminé slowly laid a soft hand on his. Her hand went right through, she couldn't touch him. He smiled at her, the way he always did when he was here. In his other hand, was a pink rose. He handed it to her, without hesitation she took it from him. There it was, he'd just given her a rose and she held it carefully. A moment later, his body vanished into the atmosphere, sparkles of sweet tasting water disappeared within his roses. Naminé grinned as she clutched the precious rose, she strolled down the paths of roses, adoring them all. In their faces, she caught a glimpse of her old friend. The garden grew back because of him.

It was clear, Marluxia lived in his roses.

-The End-

Was it good? Did you like it?! I love roses because they're my favorite flowers, so I had fun writing this. Marluxia is one of my favorite Organization members, so that made it better, lolz. Please review, oh and don't forget about telling me about the sequel, if you'd like it posted or not. Thanks.

Sora788


	16. Riku: Jealousy

**Jealousy**

Jealousy rages strongly in my heart  
I never knew you'd shun me from the start

The reluctant tears that I shed for you  
Wash away and disappear into the blue

Watching you from the distance  
You've lost me in a trance

Instead of me, you chose him  
In my eyes, it's like a sin

The increasing space between us  
Is messing greatly with our trust

Your images flood my mind  
Everything else to me is blind

I'm so addicted to you  
I seem like a complete fool

Water is attracted to the sky  
Instead of the land that's nearby

Land is a million miles below the sky  
Looks like I'm too far away to deny

Your happiness means everything to me  
So I will let myself let you be

**-x-x-x-**

Riku


End file.
